The Day I Fell For You
by ChocolateVulcan
Summary: Tsuna's parents are divorced.Not long after he arrives at his mother's house a guest arrives.Tsuna and his guest become close friends and maybe a little bit more.YAOI WARNING oh yeah you know you like it.it be TsunaXGokudera or 5927 OOCnes thank my editor
1. The Guest

* * *

Milly: yay! i finally got an idea!!!

Iruka: glad to hear that. so what is it?

Milly: To write a Hitman Reborn yaoi fan-fic!

Iruka: hmm so how are you going to do this?

Milly: Simple start typing. I own nothing cept the computer in which i am using. Thank you all for taking a look at this. ^.^ hope you enjoy reading.

"talking" 'thoughts'

* * *

The Day I Fell For You.

Chapter One.

The Guest.

Tsuna looked around his new home. It was bigger then his last one had been. He sighed and placed his bag down in his bedroom. The movers already had the furniture in place. His mother had the maids put his clothes away and arrange his books along the shelves that hung off the wall on the far right. All that was left was his precious pictures of the time with his father. He walked over to a box that was labeled 'pics.' He opened it slowly and smiled to see everything was fine. He pulled the pictures wrapped in newspaper out and set them gently on his bed. He thought of a good place to put them. He looked around and saw a small desk in the corner that he hadn't notice before. He picked up the first picture and unraveled it. He ran his finger over the frame the set it down on the desk.

A soft knock was heard by the door, "Come in!" Tsuna's mother stepped in and looked around the room. "How do you like it here so far?"

"It's great so far." Tsuna smiled at his mother. She nodded and smiled back. "Oh i almost forgot we have a guest coming over soon. He'll be taking up the room next door. From what I've heard he is about your age. Give or take a year or two. He should be here in a few hours. feel free to explore the house till then." With that she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Tsuna stood up and took one last look around his room. Then he left it behind to see the rest of the house. On the third floor there was the bedrooms, most had balconies like Tsuna's room. Only two of six rooms were actually being used. On the second floor there was a library that took up most of it along with a music room, filled with many wind and string instruments, and a room with a few couches and a large balcony.

The first floor had the living room, kitchen, a few bathrooms, dinning room, and a piano room. Tsuna couldn't help but be amazed at the house. it was simply beautiful. 'Wow. How did mom get this place?' He wondered around the rest of the house only to reach the garden. He opened the glass doors and stepped out onto it.

The garden was littered with flowers of all kinds. Many cherry blossoms covered it as well. Tsuna walked around till he found a bench. He sat there for a while and closed his eyes taking in the smells that were all around him. He smiled and was starting to like this place. Then he remembered that no matter how beautiful or glamorous this place was, it would always be incomplete without his dad around.

He sighed and got up. "Young master Tsuna! The guest is arriving! Your mother wishes for you to come to the door and great him!" Lily, the maid that has always been with Tsuna ever sense he was little, called out to him. "OK I'll be right there!" Tsuna ran across the garden to meet Lily and allowed her to lead him to the door. He opened it and stepped outside to see his mother there waiting for him. A black limo pulled up the driveway. A teen stepped out of the limo and closed the door behind him. He had a pack slung over his shoulder. He walked forward as the driver stepped out and got his luggage from the trunk. Lily and several other maids walked out the door and bowed slightly as they passed the new comer.

The teen stoped infront of tsuna and his mother. "Hello Gokudera-kun. So nice of you to join us." Nana (A/N: Tsuna's mom) smiled towards the teen.

"Hi, Mrs. Sawada." Gokudera returned her smile politly.

"Gokudera, this is Tsuna. Tsuna meet Gokudera." Nana pointed to each boy as she said their names. Tsuna bowed slightly to Gokudera who did the same back. "It is a pleasure to meet you Gokudera-san." Gokudera nodded towards Tsuna's greeting, "Likewise."

"Lily, sense your on your way up, can you show Gokudera-kun to his room?"

"Yes, mam. Please follow me young sir." With that Lily took Gokudera away and left Tsuna and Nana standing alone. "So mom, why is he here?"

"He's here because his family is a close friend of ours and they asked me if i would take care of him for a while. Don't ask me why they asked cause i have no idea why. Now lets go inside. I want you to help him around the house. I'm sure you have your bearings by now right?"

"Alright, I'll go help him and yes, I do." With that Tsuna walked upstairs and went towards Gokudera's room. He knocked on the door lightly and heard a muffled come in. He opened the door and stepped inside. Gokudera was on the balcony and was looking out at the garden. "It's a nice view huh?" Gokudera turned around at the sound of Tsuna's voice. "Heh, yeah it is. I bet it cost a lot."

Tsuna nodded and walked to stand by Gokudera. "I was told to help you unpack. It looks like the maids got it all though."

"Yep. So. Tsuna right? Are you going to show me around the house?" Gokudera looked over to Tsuna and waited for an answer.

"If you really want me too. I don't have it all down yet though. Just got here today not long before you did." Tsuna started to walk away from the balcony. Before Gokudera got a chance to ask Tsuna what he meant he turned around, "If you really want me to show you around, you better hurry up or i'm going to leave you alone to figure it out yourself." With that Tsuna slipped out the doorway and Gokudera chased after him to catch up.

It took them a while to go around the whole inside of the house. Gokudera explored each and every room, unlike when Tsuna went around by himself. Gokudera seemed most interested in the piano room but before he could actually get the chance to exam the piano Lily called them for Dinner. "Come on Gokudera-san. Mom doesn't like it when people are late for dinner." Gokudera followed Tsuna to the dinning room.

Nana smiled as the boys entered. "So do you like the house so far Gokudera-kun?"

"Yes. I do." Gokudera said with a large smile. He sat next to Tsuna on the left side of the table. Chefs brought out a large array of food. Tsuna didn't eat much,though only a few bowls of ramen, before excusing himself from dinner. He stood up and Gokudera excused himself from dinner as well. He followed Tsuna out of the room and made his way to the piano room. He stopped and noticed Tsuna was going somewhere else. "Hey, where are you going?"

"My favorite place," Tsuna turned and smiled," the garden." Gokudera watched as Tsuna left him alone wondering if he should follow. After Tsuana was halfway down the hall Gokudera decicded to go. He ran down the hall, "Hey wait up!"

Tsuna stopped and waited for Gokudera to catch up. "I forgot to ask, why haven't you been here as long as your mom?" Tsuna looked up at the ceiling and stayed silent for a while.

"My mother and father are divorced. At first i was aloud to stay with my dad while my mom lived with my Grandmother. Mom found this house about a week ago. She told me i would becoming to live with her soon but I had to wait. I really didn't want to leave my he's fun to be around and is very protective. I liked it there a lot. My dad said it was best for me to go. He said it would be easier living with my mom. Also promised to visit me if he ever got the chance. So as soon as i heard the news i was taken over to my grandmothers house to wait for mom. I got here a few hours before you did. I'm happy to be here and to be with my mom but it'll never actualy feel like home to me. Anyway, i ramble on too much. Why are you here?"

"Hm. I have no idea. All i was told was i was going to live with a friend of the family for a while then was shoved out the door and into the limo." Gokudera smiled when he saw Tsuna's confused face. "It's just how my family is. They never tell you anything till the last minute."

Finally they came to a clear glass door. Tsuna opened it a slipped through. Gokudera followed suit. Tsuna took a moment to look around the already familiar sight. He smiled as he heard Gokudera, "Woah."

"Well, how do you like it?"

"It's a wonderful place i must say. I'm surprised you could afford it." Gokudera walked forward and looked around at the flowers. "You know, Tsuna-san, you have good taste." Tsuna chuckled lightly and walked pass Gokudera to sit on the bench. Gokudera soon sat next to him. "So what now?" Gokudera asked.

"I don't know. We can't stay here for long though. The sun is setting fast and mom will want us inside the house soon."

"We could always try and find out more about each other." Gokudera leaned back against the bench to wait for an answer. Tsuna finaly nodded. "OK but how? I mean we could play a game, or just simply ask questions."

"Or we can kiss. That lets you know everything about a person." Gokudera looked over to se Tsuna's scared look. "Relax I was only joking. I wouldn't kiss you unless you wanted me too." Tsuna relaxed a bit. "Anyway Tsuna-san, why don't we go inside? We can talk my room if you want."

Tsuna nodded and stood up. "Shall we go then?" Gokudera stood up and once again followed Tsuna.

Tsuna found himself inside Gokudera's room. The two talked for a bit but then grew silent. Tsuna looked at gokudera, who was studying the celieng, and realized he liked the other teen. Only as a friend though. Maybe it will progress into something more, but for now it was only friendship that lured him and Gokudera together.

Tsuna looked away from Gokudera and started to fall asleep. Before he knew it he was leaning up against Gokudera's shoulder, fast asleep. Gokudera didn't mind, he soon fell alseep with his arm wrapped around the side of Tsuna.

* * *

Milly: Well imma leave it there. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW IT IS!!! oh and you may be asking why is Iruka here? He's here cause he kicks ass.

Iruka: right. anyway i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as Milly enjoyed writing it. Please do review. we need them badly. Milly always needs to be criticised .

Milly: i need to know how to improve it. ALSO I NEED AN EDITOR PLEASE SOME1 HELP ME!! T~T my editors always dissapear. my last one went to college so i got none now.... ANY WHO THAT'S ALL FOR NOW REVIEW AND TAH TAH FOR NOW!


	2. The Park

* * *

Milly: yes! chappy two! I do hope all who read the first chapter enjoyed it. ^.^ thanks to those who reviewed i hope you continue to review.

Iruka: Milly owns nothing but her ideas and a computer. Please do not hate her for this.

Milly:Please do review my story. I love it when you review. Most the time it make me smile. ^.^ thank you for reading this story. it took me a while to get this idea to stick in my head and allow me to type it out. So i'm glad people like it, for the most part anyway. READ ON!!

* * *

Chapter Two.

The Park.

Tsuna woke up next to Gokudera on the floor. He looked around the room a bit to try and get his bearings. He stood up gently making sure he didn't disturb his friend. He walked over to the balcony and looked out at the morning view. The sun had just risen and dew was still covering the grass. Tsuna looked down at the watch on his wrist. It was six in the morning. He let out a long sigh. It was to early to really do anything. He just stood there and allowed the cold air swirl around him. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Gokudera woke up feeling colder. He sat up and scratched his head. He felt a light breeze rush against his back. Gokudera turned to see Tsuna standing on the balcony. "Hm it's to cold this early in the morning to be looking at the horizion. Wait till it warms up a bit Tsuna-san." With that Gokudera stood and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a change of clothes and headed for the door. He stopped only to notice tsuna still standing at the balcony. "Tsuna-san," He placed his clothes on the bed and walked over the the younger teen,"You're going to catch a cold." He grabbed Tsuna's wrist and pulled him away from the balcony.

"Gokudera-san what are you doing?"

"Like i said if you stay out there you'll catch a cold." With that he walked over and closed the windows to the balcony. "I wouldn't of caught a cold. You worry to much Gokudera-san." Tsuna sat down on the bed and just looked over at his new found friend. Gokudera simply walked over grabbed his clothes and headed for the door. "I'm going to go take my shower, Tsuna-san. After breakfeast, we can go explore the town together. I hear there's a park. Is that OK with you?"

Tsuna nodded. "I'd like that." He smiled kindly at Gokudera and watched as he left the room. Tsuna stood up and took one last look out the window before heading to his room.

After Gokudera emerged from the shower and Tsuna took his they headed down for breakfast. They didn't stay long at the table and ate just enough to hold them till lunch.

By the time they left the house it was seven-thirty. They walked slowly down the streets, taking note of everything around them. Tsuna and Gokudera talked lightly about almost everything. When it came to family though both grew silent and always were quick to change the subject.

Eventually the two teens hit town and were amazed at how many shops there were. There was a shop for everything; jewelry, food, shoes, YAOI (A/N: couldn't help myself.) Tsuna entered a small bakery and came out with two small cakes. "When we get to the park we can have a snack." Tsuna smiled at Gokudera and continued walking.

Gokudera followed Tsuna closely. He couldn't keep his eyes off the boy, he didn't know why though. Something about Tsuna just kept Gokudera transfixed to him. Gokudera tore his eyes away only when Tsuna looked over towards him. Tsuna smiled and looked away from his friend. "Hey Gokudera, what'll we do when we get to the park?"

Gokudera really didn't think about that. "Hmm, we could find a nice place to sit and observe the scenery, but I guess that sounds kinda boring huh?" Gokudera looked up and put on a face of deep thought.

Tsuna chuckled, "It's fine if we sit and look out at the scenery." With that he grabbed his friend's hand and pulled him along. He didn't notice Gokudera blushing at the fact that they were holding hands.

Tsuna let go of Gokudera's hand and walked over to a bench that was placed under a cherry blossom tree. He sat down and looked over to Gokudera waiting for him to come over. Gokudera slowly made his way over and sat down next to the brunet. He looked out at the scenery with Tsuna. The two looked over the scenes of the park watching couples walk by and children running around chasing each other. The teens talked about much, friends, family, random things that didn't have much importance.

The boys didn't stay long at the park and were soon on the way back to their house. They didn't talk much just enjoying each others company. Tsuna grabbed Gokudera's hand. He wasn't sure why he did that he jest liked the feeling of Gokudera's hand in his. Gokudera looked over at Tsuna and Tsuna just smiled cutely at him earning a blush from the older teen. Gokudera looked away from the younger to hide his blush.

"I'm sorry, are you uncomfortable holding hands?" Tsuna let go of Gokudera's hand.

Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's hand back, "No." was his simple answer.

They soon reached home and let go of each others hands reluctantly. The door opened and they saw Lily standing there waiting for them. "Lunch is ready young sirs." with that she lead the way towards the dinning room. "Tsuna your mother is out. She told me to tell you that she would be back late and would not be home for dinner. As I can see it doesn't seem that you mind much Tsuna. It must be Gokudera's doing."

"Heh heh. Kinda, and I'm used to it really. Thank you for telling me though Lily-chan." With that said Lily left the other two to eat their lunch in peace. "What do you mean by your used to it?"

"Exactly that Gokudera-san. Mom used to come home late all the time because of business and other things. I saw her a lot though so i got used to her coming home late. It's nothing new to me. The only question i ever had when she would leave is what is she doing. Anyway off this subject. Shall we go eat in our rooms? I'm sure mom wouldn't mind sense she's not here." With that he stood before getting his answer and picked up his food and drink. He walked out the door leaving Gokudera to catch up once more.....

* * *

Milly: imma leave it there. I wouldn't be able to stop if i went further and there might be a **kiss** in the next chapter XD **review **if you wanna see it. i'm sorry. With school and the upcoming holiday it's hard to work on it. I hope you all liked it and I BEG YOU PLEASE REVIEW IT! IF YOU WANT MORE YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! **THREE REVIEWS GET YOU THE NEXT CHAP AND I WILL HOLD THE STORY TILL I GET ALL THREE SO THANKIES.**

Iruka: also Milly is looking for an editor to fix all her grammer mistakes if anyone's interested and wouldn't mind helping just send her a messageor tell her when you** review**.

Tsuna: Thank you all for reading we hope you enjoyed the chapter. and we hope your enjoying the story so far.

Gokudera: please do keep reading and supporting Milly i mean if you don't she wont feel like writing it anymore. **AND REVIEW!**

**ALL: WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEARS! **(**P.S.** all you D.N. angel fans can expect a lil' christmas story if i ever get to it. it's going to be dark x daisuke. hope you'll like it XD)


	3. white ceiling

Milly: T.T i got sick so i couldn't upload my DN Angel story on time so it's sitting on my computer waiting. anyway this is chapter 3 i believe. I OWN NOTHING! i want to though T.T it would be so awesome if i owned hitman reborn.

Iruka: please do enjoy the story and remember to **review.**

ok looky here this **yah have tah read this**. a few days have gone sense our lovely teens have met. by now they are used to each other otay.

* * *

**Chapter 3 of The Day I Fell For You.**

**White ceiling.   
**

Gokudera woke up to a white ceiling. He stared at it for a few minutes before looking over at the clock on his dresser, it read 7:00. He let out a sigh and sat up in bed. he pulled the blankets aside and drooped his legs over the side. He stretched his arms and stood. Slowly he made his way to the bathroom. He came out with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still dripping slightly. He made his way back to his room passing a sleepy Tsuna on his way. They murmured quick good-mornings to each other as they walked by. Gokudera got back to his room and shut the door behind him. He unwrapped the towel from his waist and dried his hair quickly before getting the rest of his body dry. He dropped the towel on the ground and went to his dresser, pulling out a T-shirt and a random pair of black pants, along with boxer of course. He dressed quite swiftly and made his way downstairs to eat breakfast.

Tsuna soon joined him downstairs. Tsuna didn't eat much before getting up and leaving Gokudera alone to finish his meal. Gokudera figured Tsuna was just going to the garden like usual. Gokudera finished his meal and made his way to the garden. Surprisingly Tsuna was not there. He looked around all of the enourmous house, Tsuna wasn't there. He thought it weird, usually Tsuna would have told him if he was going out. He just shrugged and concluded that Tsuna just didn't want to be found. He made his way down to the piano room and low and behold Tsuna was standing beside the piano and was looking out the window into the garden, he didn't notice Gokudera entering the room, and if he did he showed no sign of it. Gokudera sat down on one of the lether couches in the room and just looked at Tsuna's back. He wondered what the other was thinking. About a minute went by before Tsuna turned around and saw Gokudera on the couch staring at him. "Sorry Gokudera-san I didn't know you were in here. "

Gokudera just shrugged and stood up. "So what brings you to the piano room Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna walked over to the older teen and just shrugged. "I just felt like coming here. It's quiet and people hardly ever come here." Tsuna took a seat on the couch. Gokudera looked around the room. finally he walked over and opened a window. "You don't mind do you?"

Tsuna shook his head. Gokudera walked towards the piano. He ran a finger over one of the keys and took a seat on the bench. He smiled a started to play. He swayed slowly as he played his song . Tsuna closed his eyes and listened to the toon. It was sad yet was filled with happiness. He opened his eyes only to look at Gokudera, whose eyes were shut as he swayed to music. As the songs emotions changed Gokudera's seemed to change with them. Tsuna just sat there observing his friend fro the brief moment the song was playing. It was cut short because a knock came to the door. Gokudera stood and opened it. Lily walked in and called the boys to the front door.

Nana, who had been gone all night like usual, was standing right next to the door waiting for the two. "Come on, come on. I wish to take you two somewhere today, but we must hurry to make it on time." The two boys looked at each other and shrugged. They hurried to put on their shoes and headed out to the car. One of the butlers opened the door for them as they quickly slipped into the limo. Nana was close behind. The limo was, well big. It had a fridge and very small bar where you could set your glasses and chose what you wish to drink, is ran down the middle of the car. In the fridge was full of all kinds of little snacks. The seats lined every inch of the sides of the car. Red carpet covered the floor and the ceiling. Tsuna and Gokudera sat on the right side while Nana sat on the other side.

"So mom, where are we going?"

"Well, i thought you guys have been in the house to long so we're going to a private beach. My friend said it would be ok if we used it. Don't worry about swimming trunks i already picked up some for you two. Now be nice to my friend and treat her with respect."

"Will do Mrs. Sawada." with that said Gokudera looked over at Tsuna who suddenly looked sick. "Are you ok Tsuna-san?" Tsuna laughed nervously and nodded, "Just peachy."

"You sure?" Nana asked as she placed a hand on her son's forehead. Tsuna once again nodded. "Well if you say so. If you feel sick though let me know."

With that they let the conversation drop. Nana decided to whip up another one and started telling the boys about work and how boring it was. this went on for what seemed forever to the two teens. Finally though the trusty butler parked the car and opened the door. The two boys slipped out. "Have fun! Your trunks are in the trunk. I have to go business as usual. Enjoy yourselves boys." She closed the door and the butler went to the trunk and pulled out two bags handing them to the boys. He knocked on the drivers window singling that he could go. The limo sped away down the drive and Tsuna and gokudera were left alone with a butler. "Please do follow me sirs."

The butler lead them to a house. OK it was much more then just a house. It was a BIG house. Like bigger then Tsuna's if you can picture that. Tsuna and Gokudera both muttered 'woah' under their breathes. The butler smiled at the their reactions. He opened the door and a maid came to greet them. They slipped of their shoes and entered the house. The maid kindly lead them over to a room. "You may change into your clothes here." With that she left the two alone. They entered the room to see sections curtained off. They chose different curtains to change behind.

Both soon emerged in their swimming trunks. "Um we should head out to the beach." Gokudera noted and headed for the door. he notice Tsuna wasn't being to quick to follow. "Are you sure you're ok?" Tsuna noded and followed Gokudera out the door in a way that seemed almost reluctant. Gokudera bumped into the maid that was waiting for them. "Hello I am Milly i will be you maid for the day. Please do follow me to the beach." With that she lead them to the back of the house. She opened a screen door and stepped aside so the two following could step through. "Your towls are here on the rail ling. If you'll follow me please i'll lead you to a few seats you may use." Milly closed the door and walked down the beach. She stopped by a pair of chairs that had a purple umbrella protecting them from the sun. "I'll come to check up on you later." Milly left for the house.

Tsuna took a seat and looked out at the water. Gokudera sat in the other chair and looked over at Tsuna. "Are we just going to sit here all day?"

"I wouldn't mind. I don't like the water much." Tsuna looked down at the sand.

"Why not?" Gokudera leaned over towards the brunette.

Tsuna mumbled something. "Sorry I didn't hear you Tsuna-san."

"I said I can't swim. That's why I hate the water ok?"

Gokudera smiled and stood up. "Oh that's all?" He grabbed Tsuna's hand and started to pull him towards the water. Tsuna tried to stop him but Gokudera was stronger and forced him to follow. Eventually Tsuna gave up on trying to resist. Gokudera got to the waters edge and slowed down his pace. He pulled Tsuna closer. Tsuna looked down at the water and jerked back, only to be pulled forward once again. "Trust me." Gokudera started walking backwards keeping his hand in Tsuna's. When the water was around their ankles Gokudera pulled Tsuna right up next to him and put his arm around the younger's waist.

Tsuna was clutching Gokudera for dear life. "Calm down. I won't let go. Trust me. I wont let you drown." Gokudera walked till the water was around their waist. Gokudera removed his arm from Tsuna who just clutched to it once it was back at his side. "Tsuna, it's alright. as long as you don't go past this spot you don't have to worry about drowning. OK?"

Tsuna nodded an let go of Gokudera's arm. "Now that we got that pass us...." Gokudera splashed Tsuna with water and swam back towards the shore. He paused halfway and looked bk at Tsuna who was rubbing his eyes. "You'll never catch me if your that slow!"

Tsuna made his way back to shore and shot Gokudera a glare. He chased after gokudera who was a good few feet ahead. Tsuna was fast and soon caught up. He tripped, though, and fell taking Gokudera with him. Gokudera laid on the waters edge laughing with Tsuna sitting next to him. "You sure are clumsy haha."

Tsuna just looked away. Gokudera sat up and leaned close to Tsuna. "You OK?" Tsuna nodded a small blush coming to his cheeks. Gokudera leaned closer, "You sure?" Tsuna nodded once more and looked away from Gokudera, who leaned back and smiled. "Come on." He stood and took Tsuna's hand again. He helped him up then let go of the other's hand. He walked back to the chairs and sat down. Tsuna soon joined him and pulled out his towel. He dried his legs and placed it down beside him. Gokudera looked out at the calming scenery before him and let out a content sigh. A small breeze blew by his leg. Then they heard thunder in the distance. Gokudera looked out over the horizon. The waves were getting slightly larger.

"Nobody said anything about rain. Should we go in Gokudera-san?"

"Hm I wonder. When it gets closer we can go in. Right now lets enjoy the scenery." He smiled and leaned bk in his chair. Tsuna nodded but got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

About five minutes had passed and the winds had picked up greatly. Things were blowing everywhere. Tsuna and Gokudera decided it was best if they made their way back to the house. They grabbed their towels and started back when the wind blew Tsuna's towel out of his hands. The teen chased after it only to have it land in the water. It didn't look to far out so he tried to reach it. By now Gokudera was comming up by his side, before Gokudera got there to help a wave came and crashed down on Tsuna dragging him away. "Tsuna!!!" Gokudera rushed into the water and called out his friends name over and over.

"Gokudera-san!"

Gokudera heard his name and looked over just in time to see Tsuna go under again. He dived into the water and swam over to where he thought Tsuna was. He took in a deep breath and dived. He looked around trying to see Tsuna. When at first he didn't see him he started to panic. He dove deeper and finally saw Tsuna who's eyes were closed and his mouth was open. Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's arm and pulled him back to the surface. Once he reached the top he pulled Tsuna into a better position and pulled him to shore. Once he was sure the water wouldn't reach him and Tsuna he began CPR. _'breathe Tsuna breathe!' _The storm was getting worse and it began to rain. Gokudera stayed where he was. After a few sequences of CPR Tsuna finally began to cough up water. Gokudera turned him to his side so the water wouldn't go back in.

He leaned forward to make sure Tsuna was still breathing. He sighed in relief that his friend was breathing. He picked Tsuna up and ran towards the house.

- - - - - - - - -

Tsuna woke up to a white ceiling. he felt a light weight on his hand and looked over to see Gokudera asleep, resting his head on his hand. "Gokudera-san...."

"He hasn't left your side sense. Are you ok Tsu-kun?" Nana walked over and grabbed her son's free hand. "You gave us all a scare. Good thing Gokudera was there. Are you hungry?"

Tsuna shook his head and hid his face under his bangs. "I'll leave you alone then Tsu-kun." Nana left her son alone with his friend who was still sleeping softly next to him. Tsuna took his free hand and stroked Gokudera's hair gently. Gokudera shifted slightly and opened his eyes. He sat straight up when he saw Tsuna was awake. Gokudera pulled Tsuna into a hug. "I'm so glad you're ok. I was so worried that i didn't make it to you in time."

Tsuna put his arms around Gokudera slowly. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say except I owe you my life. I doubt I'll ever have a chance to return the favor and I wish I never have to." He burried his face in Gokudera's chest. "Thanks for saving me. I hope you don't have to do it again."

Gokudera hugged him tighter, "I hope I never have to do it again either." Gokudera finally relesed Tsuna and sat back in his seat. He grabbed Tsuna's hand and looked over to the clock it read 7:00 pm. Tsuna laid back down in bed and closed his eyes. He felt Gokudera's hold on his hand tighten. "You know, Gokudera-san you can join me up here if you want." Tsuna opened his eyes slightly and looked over at his saviour. Gokudera smiled, "Move over then."

The two boys fell asleep, Tsuna right up next to gokudera who had one arm laying over Tsuna waist and the other up by their heads. In the morning they both woke up to the same white ceiling.

* * *

Milly: thus the chappy is done. I counted the all the people adding the stories to their alerts as one big review. so thank them that your getting this. Remember i need three reviews before i post the next chappy. no three reviews no next chappy. it's that simple

Iruka: i hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and will enjoy the next just as much.

Milly: not a very good chapter i know but i'm tryin. ^.^ so plese be nice to meh

Tsuna: thank you all for taking your time to read this

Gokudera: Good-bye for now.

everyone: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. A sad goodbye

Milly: you better all thank my new editor XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX. she made me continue the story. All of you send your thanks!

MR-*stares evilly* yea…you better. Lol review!*glomps Tsuna*

Tsuna: Milly stakes no claim on KHR or the characters.

Milly: I'm serious if you like this story you bet your ass you have to review.

Gokudera: please enjoy reading this short chappy.

* * *

Tsuna sat on his bed and watched as the rain fall silently outside his window. He let out a deep sigh and stared down at the carpeted floor. "Well at least i didn't get sick on a sunny day."

"If you got sick on a sunny day at least I'd be able to take you outside to the garden." Gokudera walked into the room and sat down on the bed. He reached over and felt Tsuna's forehead with the back of his hand, Tsuna felt his temperature suddenly rocket even more if that could actually happen?

"You're still burning up." Gokudera lowered his hand and look towards the written across his face.

"Are you OK Gokudera-san?" Tsuna bravely placed his hand on Gokudera's and looked at him with a worried face.

Gokudera looked up and smiled at the other. "I'm fine Tsuna. I'm fine..." Gokudera went back to looking at the sheets. He was surprised when he felt arms wrapping around his back.

"Liar." Tsuna rested his forehead against Gokudera's.

"If you don't want to tell me what happened that's fine but don't lie about being OK." Gokudera was shocked for a moment before pulling Tsuna closer. "I'm sorry. I promise I wont lie again." He mumbled into the silky strawberry hair.

Tsuna let out a yawn. Gokudera started pulling away from Tsuna but was suddenly pulled back. "Tsuna you need your rest. You're tired aren't you?"

Tsuna nodded in response. "At least stay with me till you start to feel better."

"I'll be here a while then." He chuckled at Tsuna`s pout "Are you sure you want me to stay?" Gokudera felt Tsuna nod. He sighed but smiled then laid Tsuna down, making sure he was comfortable.

"I'll stay here then." Tsuna smiled and closed his eyes, shuffling into Gokudera`s warmth. Gokudera stayed by his side for well over an hour, just watching Tsuna as his breath evened out into a peaceful slumber.

Gokudera stared at Tsuna, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion and felt a sole tear slide down his face.

"I'm sorry Tsuna. When you wake up I won't be here." he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Tsuna's forehead. He then pulled himself away and walked out of the room, gently closing the door to Tsuna`s room and his life.

Tsuna slept blissfully on.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

3 hours earlier:

"Gokudera-sama you have a phone call from your mother."

"Oh, ok thanks for letting me know Lily." Gokudera smiled and put down his book and left Tsuna's side, confirming first that he was asleep. He walked down the hall where Lily lead him to an open phone. He picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Gokudera sweety, this is mumsy. How are you doing?" A sweet voice sung over the phone. Gokudera crimaced slightly.

"I'm fine mom, I love it over here."He smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that, but you need to come home. I have already informed Mrs. Sawada of this information. You need to come back. I will have someone pick you up from the airport tomorrow morning. You'll be boarding the plane tonight. Now that that is off my chest I have to go honey-bun. See you later."

Without letting Gokudera reply his mother hung up the phone. Gokudera stood there in shock for a while, his mind whirling at this new information before letting the phone slip from his hand and hit the floor with a _crack_. He couldn't find it in himself to move, his brain was too muddled. Instead he crashed to the floor, tears streaming down his face as the news suddenly dawned on him.

"I just fell in love and now I have to leave? The gods must hate me."he hung his head low.

After a short period of time Gokudera stood and pulled out a paper and a pen. Hating what he was about to so he sat down at the table and started writing....

* * *

Milly: Imma end it there. Don't worry i will have one more chappy out. That'll be the last one though i got two other stories i got work on. Anything u wanna say miss editor?

MR: *cries* God the love ITS There, so* your mum, have Tuna-fish xD. Yes! I am selling for pictures of Goku/tsuna *waves it around* and review. Cos you know you love it. XD I feel like a shower *wonders out*

Milly: Well there you have it. tune in next time to see whether or not i feel like bein nice.


	5. The Ending Of It All

Milly: well this is the last chapter. i hope you kno that my editor was having trouble w/ her comp so i have had no help with this chappy please bare with meh and enjoy the ending that took forever to get here. oh yeah it's uber short sorry i'm trying to work on two other stories ^.^

* * *

The rain fell out of the window as Tsuna's car drove quickly by the crowded buildings. He looked down at the note in his hand and felt tears threaten his eyes once again. the note simply said, "I Love You."

Gokudera stepped out of the porche and walked slowly towards the airport gates. He look back only once in hopes ofa sign his beloved was coming, but no sign was given. he sighed and walked into the Airport, _" maybe he never got it and is still sleeping peacefully." _Gokudera hoped this was why the other was not here.

Tsuna saw Gokudera's driver pull out of the lot and drive by his car. Tsuna sighed in relief knowing he had gotton there soon enough.

Gokudera was waiting in line to hand in his tickets. Suddenly he hears some one call out to him. He turns slowly to see Tsuna by the front door. He runs over to the younger and hugs him. "Tsuna, you're sick you shouldn't be here." Gokudera could feel tears gliding down his face.

"How could I just let you go after seeing your note. I love you Gokudera. So please just stay with me." Tsuna tightened his grip around Gokudera's neck. Gokudera couldn't form any words but simply nodded into Tsuna's shoulder. All of the sudden Tsuna felt week and his knees let out. Gokudera didn't let him fall, he simply picked up the still sick teen and carry him out of the airport and into the comfort of a waiting car, wishing to take them home. Tsuna laid on the seat with his head resting on gokudera's lap.

Now what happened right after that is of no importance but what happens later is. Tsuna and Gokudera were able to live together for another five years before Gokudera was ripped away by his parents. Two years after that inccident Tsuna was able to find Gokudera and convince him to move out. As of now Gokudera and Tsuna live in a peaceful country house, paid for by Tsuna's mother, with a dog which they named Hibari, he's a biter, and a cat named yamamoto, he's very nice and always seems happy.

Now that this story has drawn to an end i can finally say:

GET OUT OF HERE YOU YAOI CRAZED FANGIRLS AND MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

I know not my best work but hey i'm limited here. anyway review!!!


End file.
